Priceless
by lil-angel-madi
Summary: Draco is upset and angry, and Harry wants to make him feel better. I wasn't sure what genre to put it under, there are little bits from a few diff' genres..Also, a tiny bit of slash and some swearing...


It was Saturday morning and all the seventh years were down at Hogsmeade, stocking up on lollies and items from Zonkos. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been sitting inside the Three Broomsticks for over an hour, sheltering themselves from the cold, when Harry decided he needed to get some fresh air. He wandered down to what was becoming his usual spot; an area further away from all the shops with a view of the Shrieking Shack. It's not that he was still overly depressed about Sirius' death, but he did find some comfort in being able to see the place where Sirius and his father would have spent so much time with their friends, maybe not much time as humans, but they would have had a lot of fun as their animagus forms anyway.

As he rounded a corner, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of two people he would never have guessed he would bump into; Draco and Lucius Malfoy. It's not that Draco wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade, but he usually stayed near the shops with his cronies. Lucius Malfoy on the other hand, was a completely different matter. Ever since the end of the war, he had been in hiding and no one had seen him in months; even though he had been released from Azkaban. Harry didn't want to intrude on their heated looking discussion, but found that he couldn't walk away. He had now come to the conclusion, after several years, that his infatuation with Malfoy (or 'Draco' as he liked to think of him), was more than just an infatuation. He had in fact fallen head over heels for Draco, no matter how cliché he thought it sounded.

In the dead silence of the surroundings, Harry could hear every word that Lucius was saying. "You are even more of a disappointment than I thought you were. I can't believe I ever wasted my time on you! You better think long and hard about where your loyalties lie. They may think the war is over, but the death eaters will regroup and I would think that you would be up there amongst them, leading the way!" Harry could see Draco's eyes blazing as he interjected, "Father I tried, but I can't do it anymore! You of all people know the death eaters will never win! You threw your life away so you could grovel at the feet of some psycho who liked killing people for the fun of it. Look how that's ended dad! Voldemort's dead and you've been in hiding for 6 months now! Do you really think I'm stupid enough to follow in your footst- ". A large _smack_ echoed around the clearing as Lucius slapped his son. "You. Are. Worthless!" And with that, he glared menacingly once more at Draco and apparated away.

Draco had his hand raised over his cheek, covering the red hand print, when he looked up and saw Harry. Draco sniggered and shook his head. "This is fucking great, you know." He started as he walked towards Harry. "Just fucking great!" his voice was now steadily rising. "Everyone treats me like shit! 'Oh that's Draco Malfoy, the son of a stupid wanker!'" he mimicked. "They all think I'm pathetic and worthless for not wanting to be like them!" He said, referring to the old death eaters. "Jeez! I wish I was like a Princess... Or ... Wait...Should I say prince?" He halted his ranting as he considered the implications of calling himself 'princess', "Screw it! Princess sounds better! I wish I was like 'Princess Draco' and everyone would know I was really worth something and everyone would look up to me and think of me as something good. Fuck it!" He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation and walked back towards the castle, every now and then making 'huffing' noises out of annoyance.  
Harry thought about running after him, but figured he needed to have some 'alone time', also partly because he thought if he reminded Draco that he was there, he might be hexed into smithereens.

However, Harry hated seeing the love of his life (even if he was the only one who knew that) so upset and angry, and wanted to make it up to him somehow. Then, the little light bulb inside his head went off and he whispered 'I _love_ being 17' as he apparated away.

It was the next morning and Draco was still in quite a foul mood. Not that he was still ranting; he was just twice as moody and more likely to explode with a much shorter fuse. He sadly stabbed at his bowl of porridge when the owls started pouring into the Great Hall to bring everyone their daily mail. What looked like a large school owl swooped down in front of him, holding a medium sized box between its claws.

Draco was completely puzzled as he took the present from the owl, which promptly flew away. He had been expecting some sort of Howler from his mother maybe, but not a beautifully wrapped box in black paper with a pretty silver bow. He was quite excited now – his foul mood quickly forgotten. He opened the box to reveal a sparkling silver tiara with small diamonds encrusted all along the edges, with two emeralds on each side leading up into the middle where there was the largest gem of all – it was like someone had trapped sparkling blue and silver mist inside a shell and put it on display. Draco had never seen anything quite like it. Lying on the purple padding in the middle of the tiara was a small note, which simply read:  
' Because your worth it '

Draco was speechless. He flipped the card over and saw more writing on the back.  
' When you're lost, call me and I'll guide you  
When you're broken, find me and I'll rebuild you  
When you're lonely come to me, I'll always love you '

Draco's jaw had dropped by the time Pansy chimed in to look at the tiara. "Ooh it's so pretty! How come you're a _boy_ and you get a tiara, and I'm the _girl_ and I get nothing!" Draco giggled (not that he ever giggles... cough) and blushed as he said "Because I'm worth it". He giggled some more as he put his tiara on; now the whole of the Slytherin table was watching. The note hadn't said who it was from, but Draco knew anyway.

He got up from his spot at the table, making sure to slip the note into his pocket, and started to walk towards the Gryffindor table. By now more than half the hall had gone silent and was watching Draco's progress to the boy who was feigning daft to the whole escapade. As Draco finally reached him, he tapped Harry on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around. "Don't all Princesses need a Prince?" asked Draco. Harry smirked and replied "Prince Harry, at your service!" They were both grinning like little kids who just got ice cream.

"Well Prince Harry, care to join me for a spot of tea?" Draco asked in a posh accent as he held out his arm for Harry to take. "That would be simply smashing!" Harry replied in an equally posh voice as he took Draco's arm and stepped up and away from the Gryffindor table. They both walked side-by-side out of the great hall, sending each other little looks and small giggles. As Draco noticed Harry blushing, he pushed him slightly with his hips and kept walking. Harry retaliated by pushing Draco slightly further. He should have known that a Princess always wins though, and that's exactly what happened. Draco waited a few seconds until they were nearly out of the hall before quickly kissing Harry on the cheek and running out. Harry was so stunned that he stopped walking… for about half a second before he ran after Draco, already planning his revenge.  
This had indeed been an interesting morning, and the loud laughter echoing through the hall outside promised it to be an even more interesting year.

!The End!

Hi!

I hope you liked it! PLEASE review because I have been in a horrible mood for the last couple of days coz I have my period and I am in pain and it's very annoying and I feel sick! So I'm going to be in a pretty horrible mood for the rest of the week and I will feel MUCH better if you review because it always makes me really excited! So PLEASE review and make my week!

THANKS!

P.S I want to thank 'zuko'sfirebendingirl' for already reviewing! You're the best!


End file.
